My One and Only
by TheMysteriousMinor
Summary: Naruko first meets Neji in the forest before they are genin. They become best friends and eventually more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm the author of this story. I'm turning 14 in a couple of days and I have like no expirence of making stories, so I am trying. I will try to update regularly. Neji will most likely be OOC sorry about that, but I hope you will like the first chapter of this story.**

Deep in the forest of Konohagakure there was little girl, no older than 6. The girl had shoulder length, blond hair. Bright blue eyes and three disincentive whisker like marks on each side of her cheeks. This little girl was Naruko Uzumaki.

While Naruko was walking in the forest she heard a small cry. She peeked behind a tree and saw a beautiful boy crying. The boy looked her age, maybe a little older. He had long brown hair in a low ponytail and pale lavender eyes. As she watched him she was going to walk away, but he started to do something odd.

He scrunched up his eyes and veins started popping out.

Suddenly the mysterious boy called out "Who are you?" 'How does he know I'm here?' thought Naruko. She came out of the trees and walked towards him. "I'm Naruko, who are you?" she said politely. The boy looked up at me and said "It's none of your business, just go away." I could obviously see he was upset, but the way he talked to me was inexcusable. "You don't have to be so rude" I snapped. "Just tell me what is wrong." The boy was about to speak, but tears leaked out of his eyes. I sat down next to him and just waited for him to speak. "My dad died three years ago from today, and it's all my family's fault." he said. He then told me the whole story about the Hyūga clan and how it was currupt. I couldn't believe that's what happened. "Maybe that's not the full truth, you should ask your uncle" I said. The boy agreed.

We talked all day until night struck. He was really nice and I found out he's 7 and the girl sitting next to me in the academy, Hinata, is his cousin. We agreed to meet up once every week in the forest. When he was about to leave to go back home, I remembered I forgot to ask his name. He said it was Neji.

I think I finally found my first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys it's me again! I will try to make the next chapter longer and more conversation, but the question that I have is very important to the story line. Do you guys want action or just pure romance? Also do you want me to include arcs?_**

I woke up and got ready for school. Today was the day I would become a genin! I frantically got dressed and made a cup of noodles. I ate it real quick and headed to the forest. There in the forest I saw Neji waiting for me. I tried sneaking up to him, but he always somehow finds out I'm there.

"I see you Naruko." he said as he turned to face me. 'I think he's gotten used to me trying to scare him' I thought. I jumped on his back and made him carry me. "I'm gonna become a genin today!" I yelled so loudly that the whole villiage could hear. "Shhhh" he whispered "Do you want to be caught?" Surprisingly we've been going to the same spot for 6 years and no one has found us yet. The closest anyone has been to finding out we've been hanging out together is a maid in the Hyūga estate.

Neji was currently 13 and he already is a genin. He gets to wear this cool head protector, which I asked him if I could wear it but he always said no. Today I was feeling lucky so, I begged "Sweet Neji would it be too much of a bother for me to wear your headband?" Neji replied snarky "I thought you were becoming a genin today, so why would you have to wear mine?" Argggg. He always finds out a way to not give me his headband. Since I was still on his back, I grabbed his headband and untied it from his forehead. I got it real quick and hopped off. I ran away from him trying to hide behind a tree, so I can have time to put on the headband. I didn't hear him so I quickly tried to put it on. Then suddenly Neji jumped down behind me and grabbed my wrists. He then pinned me down to a tree. "Neji why are you pinning me down?" I asked him curiously. "This is your payback for taking my headband" he said as he grabbed his headband back and tied it around his forehead. He took my wrists and wrapped them around the tree and he tied my hands together. "Have a nice first day being a genin" he said as he walked out of the forest.

'I hope he didn't ruin my first day' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

 **Hello! It's me again, I want to thank all of you for your reviews and I am so happy at least one person likes my first story I have every written. I will add action to it and add more characters like Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. In a couple of chapters I will have the Wave Arc, unless you guys don't want me to. But anyway, hope you guys like his chapter, and have a nice day!**

Chapter 3

After the fiasco with Neji, I ran straight for the academy, so I wouldn't be late for the first day.

As I arrived outside of the classroom, all of my classmates were sitting down, I knew I was screwed. When I knocked on the door Iruka Sensei opened it and he didn't look happy at all.

"Naruko." He said in a stern voice "Why are you late again?"

"I'm sorry, I actually have a good reason this time" she frantically said.

"I don't want to hear it, just take your seat" he said.

I slowly walked into the room and looked for an empty seat. I didn't have any friends in my class, so I just sat wherever there was a seat.

The black haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to the two most loudest girls I've ever met named Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke was the most handsome boy in our class, but I didn't really see it. Sakura and Ino are really obsessed with Sasuke and hope to marry him.

The next person I saw was Shikamaru Nara, he has spiky black hair and was sitting next to his best friend Choji Akemichi. Choji was on the bigger side, but don't ever call him fat or you'll regret it.

Kiba Inuzuka was sitting next to Shino Aburame. Kiba has a puppy on his head. It's apart of his clan or something. Shino has glasses on his eyes and always has a couple of bugs around him.

Last but not least, Hinata Hyūga. She was Neji's cousin, but she was in the main branch of the Hyūga clan. She is really shy and doesn't talk a lot. She wasn't sitting next to anyone, so I started to walk towards her.

"Hey Hinata, can I sit here?" I asked while pointing to the seat next to her.

"G-go ahead N-naruko" she said nervously as she fumbled with her fingers.

I sat down next to Hinata and tried to pay attention to what Iruka Sensei was saying.

"We will now start the final exam, when your name is called please proceed to the testing room" he said.

After he called up a couple of names he called mine. I walked to the testing room, here I saw Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei, another one of my teachers.

"Okay Naruko, can you make three solid shadow clones?" he asked.

Oh no, this is my worst jutsu. "Um... well you see..." I started to say as I scratched the back of my head.

"Just get on with it" Iruka said.

When I tried making the shadow clones, one came out, but it didn't look normal.

"I'm sorry Naruko, but you fail. You can try again next year" Iruka said sadly.

"Why don't we just let her pass? You know how hard she tried" said Mizuki.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be unfair" said Iruka.

I ran out of the room as fast as I can, so no one could see the tears falling down. I didn't care about the parents looking at me from outside the academy. I frantically ran to the woods to find Neji. It took about an hour until he got into the woods.

"How did it go?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and ran into his arms, toppling him to the ground. I laid on top of his chest and started to cry.

"Neji, I failed and I have to wait until next year." I cried.

"Shhhhh... its okay" he said as he rubbed my back to calm me down.

I cried myself to sleep on top of Neji. He gracefully carried me back to my apartment, bridal style, and he tucked me into bed. When I saw him walking out of my room I grabbed his wrist.

"Please Neji, stay with me" I begged.

He looked at me curiously, but obeyed my plea. He slowly got into bed and snuggled with me. We've slept together a couple of time when we were younger so it really wasn't anything new.

A couple of hours after sleeping I heard a soft knock on the door. I carefully stepped out of bed to make sure Neji doesn't wake up. I opened the door and saw Mizuki Sensei.

"Hi Mizuki Sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I know a way for you to pass" he said.

 **End Chapter**

 **I tried to make this chapter longer and I will do so in the next one too. Make sure to review and give me any tips I should use. Thank it again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

 **I'm going to try and update at least once a month. I don't really have anything else to say except have a great day and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Neji POV

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath as he check the time. It was two in the morning, and it was way past the time he had to go home. "Naruko, I have to go home. I'll come visit you after training" he whispered. There was no reply. He looked over to his side and Naruko was nowhere to be seen. 'Where is she?'

I put my hair into a top bun and got out of her bed. I stepped around all the trash on the floor till I got to the kitchen. 'I really need to remind her to clean her house, it's filthy' I thought.

I thought perhaps, she went into the woods for some reason, so I went into the forest. In the forest I saw Naruko reading a scroll.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked worn out like she does when she attempts to train.

"I'm learning a jutsu from this scroll so I can pass" she replied.

"Who told you that?" I questioned her.

"Mizuki Sensei, you know, my teacher" she said. As she told me, her teacher, Iruka came and he looked very angry. He asked why did she steal the scroll, and Naruko gave him the same explanation she gave me. Iruka had a confused look on his face, so I'm guessing he doesn't know what is going on either.

After Naruko told Iruka what had happened, about ten shuriken came, fast straight at Naruko. Iruka pushed her out of the way and he got stabbed. I looked up from where he shuriken were thrown and I saw Mizuki.

"Naruko, give me the scroll" he told her as he perched on the tree.

"W-what's going on?" Naruko asked confused and scared. I stood in front of Naruko so she wouldn't get hurt.

Iruka couldn't stand by and watch Mizuki trying to get the scroll, so he said "Naruko, don't give him the scroll he's just tricking you"

Mizuki laughed and said "You know who's really tricking you. They've been lying to you your whole life"

Finally I spoke and asked "What are you even talking about? How have they been lying to Naruko her whole life?"

Iruka frantically yelled "No! You can't!"

"There is a decree made 12 years ago that everyone knows except you. The decree is that you have the Kyuubi No Yoko (Nine tailed Fox) inside you. You are the demon fox!" He said amused.

When he told us the decree I was shocked, but Naruko looked even more shocked then I. We didn't have a lot of time to think to over because Mizuki threw a large shuriken towards Naruko. I grabbed Naruko's arm and ran into the woods.

I heard a yell and activated my byakugan. Iruka got stabbed again on his back with the large shuriken.

"What is happening? Shouldn't we go help Iruka Sensei?" she asked as her eyes watered.

"We can't just go into the middle of a battle field." I said as I listened to their conversation.

Iruka spoke up after he got stabbed "Naruko if you can hear me I know how it feels to be alone. Both my parents were killed and I tried so hard to be accepted. No one should have to suffer like us"

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you, the Kyuubi killed his parents. Just give me the scroll before it gets into he wrong hands" said Mizuki.

Mizuki jumped down from the tree branch and went in front of Iruka.

"Why do you care so much? Naruko is will destroy everything and use the scroll for her own power." said an annoyed Mizuki.

"Your right" said Iruka.

When I looked at Naruko she was crying and said "I knew it, everyone thinks I'm a monster"

I was going to say something until Iruka said "That's what beast do. But Naruko is not like that."

Mizuki got closer to Iruka and started to swing his shuriken. He was getting ready to swing it at him, until I jumped down from where we were hiding and kicked Mizuki.

"Who do we have here? A Hyūga?" asked a confused Mizuki.

Naruko also jumped down and looked very angry. "I will never let you lay a hand on my Sensei"

"I'd love to see you try demon fox" yelled Mizuki.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruko as thousands of clones came. It only took a couple of minutes until all of he clones dispersed after they kicked Mizuki's ass.

Naruko rubbed the back of her head and said "I might've gotten carried away"

Might've?! She totally defeated Mizuki, a chunin, in record time.

"Naruko could you come here for a second" asked a very weak Iruka.

Naruko walked over to Iruka and he asked her to close her eyes. When she opened them back up she had a headband over her head.

"Naruko you pass" said Naruko.

Naruko looked so excited and run towards me and jumped on my back again just like the other day. "I told you I was going to pass!" she told me.

"Congratulations!" I said as I had a little smile on my face.

"Now let's get some ramen!" she yelled.

 **The End**

 **I tried my hardest with this chapter, and I know Neji didn't speak very much so I'm sorry. But hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've written. I'm in school, so I'm focused on other things, but I will continue to update whenever I have the chance.**

Chapter 5:

When I walked in the class they looked at me like I was a ghost. I mean, I know I have a new outfit on, but they shouldn't stare at me like that.

"Didn't you fail the test? You shouldn't be here" said Kiba known as dog boy.

"Well I obviously belong here because I have a headband" I said as I pointed to it.

Someone was sitting next to Hinata, so I had to sit somewhere new. Sasuke has no one he was sitting next to so I sat next to him. As soon as I did two girls ran in the class fighting about who would sit next to Sasuke.

"I got here first!" Sakura yelled loudly.

"No you didn't! My foot was in the doorway before you!" said Ino.

They looked at Sasuke, but then their attention turned to me.

"Why are you sitting next to Sasuke?!" screamed Sakura.

"You got into the classroom too slow. Maybe next time you should hurry up." I said.

Ino and Sakura came near me and started to grab me to get out he seat.

"You don't deserve to sit next to Sasuke, Naruko" Ino said.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

I got out of their grasp, got on top of the table and sat in front of Sasuke.

"I'm not sitting next to Sasuke anymore now" I said

Sasuke looked up at me and I think he thought I was crazy. I checked out his features and I still wonder why every girl likes him. I mean his eyes are pretty I guess, but other than that his attitude is awful.

"Naruko what are you doing!" yelled the girls in the class. When they said that a boy behind me accidentally nudged my back with his elbow and pushed me forward.

Since I was too close to Sasuke our lips connected. Everyone in the class's eyes widened. I opened my eyes and moved my head back so we weren't kissing anymore. When I looked at Sasuke he had a slight blush on his cheeks. It wasn't noticeable for the whole class to see, but I could.

"Naruko, how could you!" yelled almost every girl.

I jumped down from the table and wiped my lips. 'I just kissed Sasuke' I thought. It wasn't that bad, but why Sasuke of all people.

Before anymore chaos could happen Iruka came into the room. "Everyone take your seat" he said.

"We will be separating everyone into squads of three" he said. "Squad 7...will be Sasuke Uchiha"

All the girls listen intently to see if they were going to be in Sasuke's squad.

"Sakura Haruno"

She jumped out of her seat and said "Yay! I'm with Sasuke!" The girls glared at her and were jealous.

"And...Naruko Uzumaki"

All the attention from Sakura went to me and all I could do was groan. 'Why do I have to be paired up with the people I don't want to be with? I wish Neji was our age, so I could be in his squad.'

"Can I change my squad?" I asked but it kinda sounded like begging.

"No you cannot, anyway squad 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

"You will meet your jounin teachers after lunch, class dismissed"

I walked home for lunch, it's not like I want to sit next to anyone in my class. I got some instant ramen and walked to the forest. The forest is almost one of my favorite spots in Konoha. The Hokage Mountain is my favorite spot because I feel free.

While I was eating my ramen I heard rustling. Neji comes into the forest and he has leaves all over his hair.

"What's with all he leaves?" I ask him while I hold in a laugh.

"I had to camouflage for one of my missions, anyway what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Right now it's lunch time. After lunch we get to meet our Sensei's!" I said excitedly until I remenbered who was in my squad.

"What's the matter?" He asked me curiously. He saw the change in my expression.

"I have Sasuke and Sakura in my squad. You know the fangirl and the emo."

He scoffed and said "Its not that bad. You don't have two crazy people in yours, including my Sensei."

I laughed. I've seen both Lee and Guy Sensei before and they were on a whole different level.

I remembered that I kissed Sasuke and I needed to tell Neji. "Neji I accidentally kissed Sasuke"

His eyes widened, but then he said in a low tone "Do you like him?"

"No! Not at all!" I told him.

He sighed and looked relieved for some reason. "Okay, that's all that matters. Just don't think about it."

I yawned and started to feel tired.

"Are you sleepy Naruko? Do you want to take a nap?"

"Naw. I have to get going anyway. I'll come see you later" I told him as I stood up to leave.

He stood up too and took out the leaves in his hair. As he started to walk out of the forest he yelled "Don't let Sasuke kiss you again."

"Okay!" I yelled back.

When I came back to the academy everyone was gone except for Sakura and Sasuke. I guess they are meeting they Sensei's right now.

"What took so long Naruko?" asked Sakura.

"I was just eating lunch at home" I replied.

I sat down and after a while I started to feel bored "Whats taking so long?!" I yelled. Which startled everyone.

"Your being to loud. Shut up." said Sasuke quietly.

"Yeah Naruko, shut up" said Sakura.

"Whatever" I told them as I stood up. I picked up the earser from the chalk board and set up a trap on the door.

"Like a jounin would fall for that" said Sakura.

After a couple of minutes I heard stepping outside of the room and they slid the door open.

The earser dropped on his head and he looked dusty.

I laughed out loud and said "He fell for it!"

"I didn't do it Sensei. It was only Naruko" Sakura said to look innocent.

Our Sensei looked... hmm... well strange. He had a mask that covered his nose and his mouth. He also covered one of his eyes with his headband.

"My impression first impression of this group is you're a bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof" he said.

When we all got in the roof we all sat down except for our Sensei. He leaned on the bars that was around the perimeter.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves." he said.

"Introduce ourselves? Like how?" asked Sakura.

"Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, or hobbies. Something like that." he said.

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" she said.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future... never really thought about it. I have lots of hobbies. Who wants to go next"

Sakura turned to face me and said "He only told us his name"

"Yeah pretty much" I replied.

I raised my hand and said "I'll go next"

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I like eating ramen and hanging out with my best friend. I don't like mean people. And my dream for the future is to become the first female Hokage."

"Okay" He said. "Girl with the pink hair you go next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes is...(looks at Sasuke) I mean the person I like is... My hobbies... My dream for the future is... And I hate Naruko."

'Great' I thought sarcasticly.

"Last one" he says.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, but a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

'Um... that's pretty scary' I thought.

"We'll have our first mission tomorrow." He said.

"What type of mission?" I ask curiously.

"A survival exercise" he says "Out of the 27 graduates who passed only 9 will be accepted as genin. He other 18 will go back to the academy."

"What! That's not fair!" I said.

"Well life's not fair. Anyway be at the designated training spot at 5:00 AM. Make sure not to eat breakfast or you'll throw up."

After we were dismissed I walked back to the forest. I found Neji sleeping on a tree. I walked up to him and nudged him a little. "Neji, wake up I'm here."

He grabbed a kunai and held it to my throat. He put it down after he saw my face "Oh. It's only you. Sorry" he apologized.

"It's fine Neji" I reassured him. "Shouldn't you go home? Your family should be waiting for you."

"No, it's fine. I was waiting for you to make sure you are okay. How was the rest of your day?"

"We're going to do a survival exercise. Did you have to do one?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was hell. Guy Sensei made us do so much exercising"

"Ugg.. I just don't want to think about it. I'm just going to sleep." I said.

He pats his lap and I put my head on his lap and start to doze off. He gently plays with my hair. While I was falling asleep. I think I heard him say the word beautiful. I wonder what he was talking about.


End file.
